The embodiments described herein relate generally to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to devices that enable locking of circuit breakers in a tripped position and enable tripping of circuit breakers.
At least some known circuit breakers include an interlock and an auxiliary latch, wherein the interlock prevents the auxiliary latch from re-engaging after the circuit breaker has tripped due to detection of a tripping criteria, such as an overcurrent detection. For example, the interlock prevents the auxiliary latch from re-engaging until the circuit breaker is manually reset. Moreover, at least some known circuit breakers include a handle that enables a user, such as service personnel, to manually separate primary electrical contacts within the circuit breaker. The handle is coupled to secondary electrical contacts that provide power to the handle such that, when a preselected condition is detected and when the handle is in an “on” position, the primary electrical contacts are reconnected to enable current to flow through the circuit breaker. However, such known circuit breakers do not enable a circuit breaker to be manually tripped and locked in the tripped or open position using an externally-located arm or lever.